A Change in the Winds
by LOTRwolf
Summary: Also by:Nev1988.When Jack finds a mysterious woman wo a past drifting on the ocean,he takes her aboard his ship.Another woman claims she can be part of their crew,but is there more than meets the eye?Can they find the lost treasure of Martnez?JOCWOC
1. Prologue

A Change in the Winds  
  
Prologue:  
  
It was a gray, cold, foggy day. The mist swirled overhead, and not even a caw of a seagull could be heard in the silence. The foamy, green waves lapped up the sides of the large ship, which was making its way North.  
  
One lone figure could be seen on the ship, holding onto the wheel and humming to himself.  
  
"Drink up me hearties, yo ho . . ."  
  
Jack Sparrow stared out into the bleak fog. His crew had gone their separate ways a few months after Jack had retrieved the Black Pearl. So, for the moment, he was managing it alone. But of course he could man it by himself; he WAS Captain Jack Sparrow, after all! He was planning on seeking out recruits to start up a new crew, and perhaps looking for a new adventure.  
  
Suddenly, his thoughts were disturbed by a dark figure penetrating the fog, floating ominously on the water. Jack looked at it curiously. He steadied the wheel and left it for a moment, leaning over the railing, gazing at the unknown thing.  
  
It was a person he could now see, lying on a raft, floating ever closer to the ship. Whoever they were, they were clearly unconscious.  
  
Jack rushed over to a nearby rowboat and lowered himself down to the murky water, intent on rescuing the person and finding out how they came to be floating in the middle of the ocean on a raft.  
  
Once in the water, he rowed over to the raft. When he got near enough, he saw that the unconscious person was in fact a young woman, around the age of nineteen or twenty. She had long, dark, slightly curly hair that rested lightly on her face. She was dressed in what appeared to be pirate's clothing.  
  
Jack picked her up gently and placed her inside the rowboat, all the while wondering what had happened to her.  
  
Once back on board, he lifted her in his arms and carried her into his cabin.  
  
Inside, he placed her on his bed, covering her in a blanket so she wouldn't be cold. He looked down at her intently.  
  
"Now how did a lass like you end up in a predicament like this?" he muttered to himself. He switched his gaze from her thin face, which was slightly tanned from being out in the sun, to the floor, where a folded up piece a yellowed parchment lay.  
  
He bent over and picked it up, unfolding it slowly. 'This isn't mine . . .' he thought curiously.  
  
Once it was completely unfurled, the parchment revealed itself to be a map. Jack let his eyes widen.  
  
"How on earth did she get this?"  
  
His brown eyes wandered back over to the woman, whose own eyes were twitching under their eyelids. All of a sudden she sat up, clutching the sides of the bed, dark, brown, intense eyes open wide.  
  
Jack quickly folded the map and slipped it into his pocket, moving to the side of the bed. She looked up at him with surprise.  
  
"Where- where am I?" Her voice was raspy from lack of water, but low and melodic all the same.  
  
"Don't worry love, yer safe now," Jack assured her. "You're aboard me ship, at the moment."  
  
She looked at him, puzzled. He was of average height, with dark hair that was matted and braided with trinkets and beads here and there. He had dark brown eyes, soft and comforting, and a beard to match his hair: two small braids hung there also tied with beads. He flashed her a grin, which showed that he had some golden teeth. He was wearing pirates clothing, and a brown leather jacket and a three-cornered hat. He wore a sword, pistol, and compass at his belt.  
  
"And who are you?" she asked him, eyes still wide.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow at yer service, love," he replied with a small bow. Her eyes widened even more.  
  
"J- Jack Sparrow?" she repeated with wonder. "So I'm- on the- Black Pearl?"  
  
Jack grinned roguishly. "Aye love, that ye are. Now, who are you?"  
  
"Who am I?"  
  
"Yes, you! Your name, what is it?"  
  
She looked down at the blanket covering her. "I- I don't know."  
  
Jack looked at her with bewilderment. "What?"  
  
"I don't know! I don't remember who I am!" she said sadly.  
  
"Well then, where did ye come from?"  
  
"I'm not sure . . . All I remember, before now, is black rock . . . all around me . . . and fire . . ." She shivered and closed her eyes.  
  
Jack wasn't sure what to do. How could she not know who she was?  
  
"Well, we'll just have to make a name for ye, then."  
  
She opened her eyes and looked back up at him. "Like what?"  
  
Jack thought for a moment. "How 'bout Kit?"  
  
"Why Kit?"  
  
"Well, what do YOU want me to call ye?"  
  
She blushed a little and cast her eyes downward. "Kit's just fine . . ."  
  
"Great. Now that that's settled, what should I do with you?"  
  
She gazed up at him with such intensity that he almost had to look away. "You're not going to- to leave me in some town, are you?"  
  
Jack couldn't help but take pity on the lass. "Well, I guess . . . for the moment . . . you can, erm . . ." He mumbled the next words, "stay on me ship for a while . . ."  
  
She perked up a little. "Do . . . you mean it? The infamous Captain Sparrow, taking me aboard his ship?"  
  
"Well, if ye want . . . Until we can find out what to do with you . . ."  
  
"Of course! It's better than being alone wandering the streets of an unknown town. Where's your crew?"  
  
"Don't have one, anymore."  
  
"Don't have one?"  
  
"Well, at the moment, anyways. I need to start a new one, so a little extra help would be appreciated." He grinned at her, as she gave a small smile in return.  
  
"So now, Kit, if ye don't mind I must be gettin' back to the helm. I DO have a ship to run, ye know." He tipped his hat to her and walked out, closing the door softly behind him.  
  
She leaned back on the bed and closed her eyes. Everything was going so fast . . . And she couldn't remember anything at all before she got here, save for one horrible memory . . . Sharp, black rocked cave walls closing in about her, fire leaping up the sides, surrounding her, engulfing her . . .  
  
She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. 'Kit . . .' she thought amusedly. 'So that's my new name . . . Wonder how he thought of that? I wish I could remember my real name. Who I am . . . Everything just doesn't make sense . . . I wish I could remember . . .' 


	2. A Meeting

Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN!!! AHH!!! *LOTRwolf runs around in circles as Nev looks around with shifty eyes*  
  
Chapter 2: A Meeting  
  
3 Months Later:  
  
The bright sun beat down upon the busy streets of Port Royal, its inhabitants walking about chatting with acquaintances or trading with nearby merchants.  
  
One of these people strolling leisurely down a slightly bustling street was a young woman of about nineteen or twenty, with bright golden hair put up into a pony tail and sparkling blue eyes, taking in the scenes around her. She was dressed as a pirate would be, which got some disdainful looks from the women, but she didn't care just as long as the clothes she wore were comfortable. She had a sword at her waist, in which she laid one hand upon.  
  
She had been staying in this seaside town for a few days now, waiting for today when she could steal aboard a ship that was going to Tortuga, where she could perhaps find a pirate vessel to work upon. The ship wouldn't be leaving until that evening, but she was walking to the docks anyways.  
  
Indulged in watching the people of Port Royal on their business errands, she hardly paid attention to where she was going, the result of this being running into a person and the both of them landing hard on the ground.  
  
"Bloody hell!" she heard the other person say. She looked up to find a woman around her age, holding her head full of dark, slightly curly hair. She was dressed as she was: like a pirate. "Watch where you're goin'!" she grumbled, getting to her feet. She too had a sword at her waist, and she was rather tall. The other woman stood up also.  
  
"Sorry, mate," she replied. She extended her hand. "The name's Faye Morgane."  
  
The dark-haired woman looked at her hand with dark, intense eyes; as if seeing something no one else could. She too extended her hand, albeit slower. "Kit."  
  
"Kit?" repeated Faye while shaking her hand. "No last name?"  
  
Kit brought back her hand a bit roughly. "No."  
  
Faye raised an eyebrow but made no further comment. There was something strange about this woman, she could tell. "So . . . what would a pirate lass like yourself be in a place like this?" she asked casually.  
  
Now it was Kit's turn to raise an eyebrow. "I could say the same for yerself, mate."  
  
Faye grinned. "Well, for your information, I was headed for the docks. I plan on stealin' aboard a ship that's destined to Tortuga."  
  
"Tortuga?" Kit asked with a glimmer of mischievousness in her eyes. "That's where we're headed, too."  
  
"'We're'? Who you sailin' with?" Faye questioned hopefully. Perhaps she could sail to Tortuga with this lass instead of being cramped in a storage hold on some dissolute ship.  
  
Kit grinned rather roguishly. "Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?"  
  
Faye allowed her eyes to widen. "You mean . . . Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl?"  
  
"Aye mate, the very same. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well . . ." began Faye. "Since I'm headin' over to Tortuga, like you, then hows about you let me aboard and give me a lift?"  
  
She couldn't read the expression on Kit's face. Was it curiosity? Relief? Suspicion? In any case, she smiled at her thoughtfully.  
  
"You know . . . Jack and I ARE looking for people to start up a crew . . ."  
  
Faye's ears perked up. Could it be? Could there really be a chance for her to become part of the crew on the infamous Black Pearl? With the infamous Jack Sparrow?  
  
"Perhaps I can take you to Jack, you know, see if you fit the standards. Savvy?"  
  
Faye grinned and nodded. She had a chance!  
  
Kit smiled amusedly and walked down in the direction of the docks, Faye following a bit nervously behind her.  
  
A/N: Please Review, mates! Thankee! 


	3. The Infamous Jack Sparrow

Disclaimer: Own Pirates of the Caribbean? We think not!!! *shifty eyes* Well??? Read the chapter already!  
  
Nev: Now that's not nice, at least show some consideration.  
  
LOTRwolf: o_O . . . What's that?  
  
Nev: Nevermind . . .  
  
Chapter 3: The Infamous Captain Sparrow  
  
Kit led the way to the docks, with Faye trying to keep up to her long strides. She looked at the other woman intently.  
  
'For some reason . . . it feels like I've seen her before . . .' she thought idly. They weaved through the people crowding the streets. '. . . Naw, it can't be! I would remember a lass like her . . .'  
  
As they continued walking, the wooden docks came into sight. There were a few sailors milling about, and dock men to see to any ship that would need docking. Kit made her way towards them.  
  
They stepped onto the wooden surface, their boots clunking loudly on the planks. In front of them they saw two men talking casually to one another. One was dressed as a somewhat gentlemen, the other like . . . Well, like a pirate.  
  
"'Ello, Jack!" Kit cried and ran over to him, yet unfortunately she tripped over a loose plank and was sent flying. Jack Sparrow caught her before she hit the ground, setting her to her feet again.  
  
"Bloody-! Kit, ye are the clumsiest pirate I have ever had the misfortune to come across!"  
  
Kit grinned sheepishly up at the Captain.  
  
The younger man turned and looked at Kit with a smile. Faye couldn't help but notice that he was attractive. "So this is Kit, Jack? Well, she looks in fine condition. No wonder you took her aboard your ship."  
  
Kit, now standing again, looked at him. "Would ye be Will Turner?" The man nodded his head, and Kit grinned. "Aye, Jack told me 'bout you. Told me all about your lil' adventures with skeletal pirates, eh?"  
  
Will laughed and turned to Jack. "She talks just like you, Jack!"  
  
Jack grinned in his roguish way. "And that's a bad thing?" He then looked over Will's shoulder to Faye, standing awkwardly next to Kit.  
  
Kit, noticing him look over at Faye, smiled. "Ah, yes. Well Jack, seeing as how you told me to look for reliable people to start up a crew, I think I found meself a good one. Jack, this is Faye Morgane."  
  
Faye nodded. "Aye; I'm headed to Tortuga myself, so maybe you could give me a lift. But . . . If ye ARE looking for crewmembers . . ." She grinned. "Then I'm more than capable of pullin' me own weight."  
  
Jack raised an amused eyebrow at her. Will did too. "Alright, so ye wanna become a crew member o' the Black Pearl, do ye?" Jack asked her. She nodded vigorously.  
  
"Hmm . . . Gibbs always said it was bad luck bringing a woman on board . . . But then again, I have had Kit on the Pearl for a while now." Kit smiled proudly. "I've taught her how ta steer and everythin' . . . She's bloody deadly with a sword, too . . ." He smiled and turned back to Faye. "Alright, Miss Faye . . ." He walked over to her and extended his hand. "We've got an accord. You can be a member o' me crew, IF you can live up to it. Savvy?"  
  
"Aye, Captain!" Faye proclaimed loudly and shook his hand.  
  
Will looked at her intently. "So, that makes two of us. Jack just asked me if I could sail on the Pearl with him."  
  
Kit frowned. "But I thought that ye had yourself a bonnie lass? Elizabeth, is that her name? She wouldn't want to go with you, would she?"  
  
Will nodded thoughtfully and frowned. "Well, yes, I had thought that Elizabeth and I were going to be wed . . . But it just didn't work." He sighed. "You see, I long to go back to the ocean, back to the Black Pearl; to sail again, you know: be a pirate."  
  
Faye eyed him questioningly. "You? A pirate? Not the way you're dressed, mate!"  
  
Will looked at her again. "That's why I'm going with Jack. I'm tired of a domestic life; I want one with adventure, the one of a pirate. After all, I do have the pirate blood in me . . . I'm the son of Bootstrap Bill Turner," he added in response to Faye's disbelieving look.  
  
"Bootstrap?" she repeated with slight wonder. "Aye, that'll do it, then . . ." She continued to stare at him thoughtfully.  
  
"So," continued Will, "As you can imagine Elizabeth didn't take too kindly to that. She said she didn't want to live the rest of her life on the sea in some ship, and so we drifted apart. I don't think we were meant for each other."  
  
Jack looked a little hurt by that comment. "'Some ship'?"  
  
Kit burst out laughing. "Oh Jack, don't take offense to what a little Governor's daughter has to say."  
  
Jack nodded and looked out, observing the people walking up and down the streets.  
  
"So . . . When do we set sail?" Faye asked, feeling a bit out of place.  
  
Kit answered. "Tonight. Jack thinks that we can pick up a good enough crew in Tortuga. Says that ol' Gibbs wants to come back aboard, and that we're gonna meet 'im there. Ain't that right, Jack?" Kit turned to Jack, who became wide-eyed. "Jack?"  
  
"Eh, Will?" Jack said in a disbelieving voice. "Ain't that Elizabeth?"  
  
Everyone turned and found that Elizabeth was in fact walking down the docks towards them. She had cinnamon curly hair and soft skin; a delicate body in a delicate dress. She stopped in front of them and smiled.  
  
"Hello, Jack," Elizabeth said with perfect composure. "It's been a while. How are you?"  
  
"Er . . . I'm fine. You?" He looked slightly uncomfortable.  
  
She sighed and glanced at Will. "Oh, I'm well . . ."  
  
There was an awkward silence. Kit bit her lower lip and looked around the docks, not knowing what to do. Jack cleared his throat, but did not speak. Will looked at the ground, and Faye surveyed Elizabeth intently.  
  
"So, you're Elizabeth Swann, eh? Governor's daughter?" she asked her, remembering Kit's earlier comment.  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"Oh, so you're the lass who said she didn't like sailing, correct?"  
  
There was a sharp intake of breath as they all stared at her. 'Oops,' thought Faye as she blushed a little. 'Me and my big mouth . . .'  
  
"Well . . . er, it's not sailing in general, just . . ." Elizabeth struggled for the right words. She finally gave up her dignity and threw a longing look at Will.  
  
"Will, why can't you just forget about pirates? Why can't we just live a happy life, and then forget about our troubles, put them in the past?" She looked at him with a pleading look.  
  
Will shook his head slowly, looking sad. "I can't, Elizabeth. I thought we had told each other that we weren't right for one another? I want to join Jack on the Pearl."  
  
Elizabeth's eyes started to fill up with tears. "But . . . why?"  
  
"Because," Kit intervened, "Being a pirate means you have freedom. You can live your life, and no one will tell you how. You don't have to have 'manners' or the lot, just be free and be yerself." She threw a grin to Jack, whose turn it was to smile proudly.  
  
Faye smiled as well. "Aye: to feel the power of the sea at your finger tips and the warm air on your face. What could be better?"  
  
Elizabeth looked at Kit and Jack who were grinning idiotically, to Will who was looking down again, and to Faye who looked serenely at her.  
  
"W- Well then, if this is going to be your new life . . ." Elizabeth said with a slightly quavering voice.  
  
"It is," Will stated. They all looked at him.  
  
"Well, then I guess this is goodbye . . ." She glanced around to each of them in turn once more. She began to turn away, but Will stopped her before she even took a step.  
  
"Wait! Elizabeth, why don't you come with us? Just for a little while, at least?"  
  
Kit and Jack's jaws both dropped. Faye raised an eyebrow. 'This fragile little thing, aboard the Pearl? Ha! I'd like to see that!'  
  
"W-What?" Elizabeth asked, startled. "You- You mean it?"  
  
Will nodded his head, and she smiled faintly. "Alright, I'll be back this evening. After all, that is when you're setting sail, correct?"  
  
And with that, she turned and walked away gracefully, not tripping on the planks like Kit had. They all followed her with their eyes as she disappeared from view. As soon as she was gone Jack turned to Will.  
  
"You bloody idiot!!! What was that for?!"  
  
Will looked taken aback. "What? What's wrong?"  
  
"She'll tell her father, that's what's wrong!"  
  
Will shook his head determinedly. "No Jack, she won't; trust me."  
  
Jack sighed exasperatedly and turned away, heading down further along the docks. Kit smiled at his retreating back and looked to Will and Faye.  
  
"Well . . . That was interesting . . ." she remarked cheerfully.  
  
A/N: Lol, Ok please Review! Just fer reference, or . . . in case ye forget . . . Erm . . . Yeah . . . This is a Jack/OC and Will/OC, (apologies to those who don't like Will/OC or the like). 'Til next time!  
  
And by the way, these aren't Mary-Sues. 


	4. Now We Start

Disclaimer: We don't own a thing! A THING!!!! . . . Except for Kit and Faye, we own them. Along with one more character. Yeah. *LOTRwolf (Pip) stares at the Readers* WELL?! READ!  
  
Nev: *shakes head*  
  
Chapter 4: Now We Start  
  
The evening drew closer and the sky started to turn a darker hue. Jack waited impatiently on the docks, looking out to the no longer busy streets of Port Royal. He tapped his foot irritably on the wooden planks.  
  
"Where the bloody hell is that woman?!" he muttered to himself. Kit came up behind him.  
  
"Now Jack, don't lose yer temper." She saw his angered face turn towards her and couldn't help but laugh. "You're forcin' us to sit at the edge o' the docks! Why don't ye just give it a rest?"  
  
Jack frowned and was about to say something when he looked back to the streets and yelled out, "Finally! There ye bloody are!"  
  
Faye and Will, who were sitting as far away from Jack as they possibly could, turned their heads to the source of the yell.  
  
Elizabeth was running down the docks as fast as she could, holding a lumpy bag in each hand. She was no longer wearing her frilly dress from earlier, but a more simple, casual dress instead. She came to a stop near Kit and Jack, out of breath. Faye and Will got up and rushed over.  
  
"I'm . . . Back!" Elizabeth managed to say between gasps.  
  
"Took ye long enough!" Jack proclaimed as he threw his arms up in the air. She looked at him with a sour expression.  
  
Kit interrupted. "So anyways, now that we got everyone here, we sail for Tortuga, right Jack?"  
  
Jack nodded. "Aye, that we will. The Black Pearl awaits!"  
  
He started up the docks, Kit promptly keeping up and matching his step. Elizabeth turned and walked after them, and then Will. Faye looked around a bit nervously before running to catch up to Will.  
  
"So . . . You've been on the Black Pearl before, have ye?" she asked him conversationally. He nodded.  
  
"Yes, and it's a wonderful ship. Well, once Jack straightened it up, that is. Barbossa and his crew had it in complete disorder."  
  
Faye smiled. "You know, you shall have to tell me that story while we're sailin'. I'm rather keen to hear it."  
  
Will looked down at her and grinned amusedly. "Alright, we'll tell you all about it once we're out on the sea."  
  
Faye nodded and looked ahead, to where she could see Jack making a stop in front of a large, majestic ship. She licked her lips with anticipation.  
  
"Behold! The Black Pearl stands before ye!" Jack stated as he spread his arms out in a wide gesture. Kit rolled her eyes as Elizabeth and Will smiled in remembrance. Faye's eye's widened.  
  
"So this . . . This is the infamous Pearl?" she asked excitedly.  
  
Jack nodded with pride. "Aye! 'Tis a beaut, ain't she?"  
  
"Eh, quit yer blubberin'!" Kit said as she started forward to the gangplank.  
  
Jack shook his head in mock hurt and followed her example. Will walked after them with no hesitation and Elizabeth right behind him, her dress blowing in the wind. Faye wondered how on earth she expected to get any work done on board a ship in a DRESS . . . 'But oh well.' She pushed the thought out of her mind. 'A new adventure is upon me! A new member for the Black Pearl . . . Now if I could have meself a lifetime supply of rum and a man, then my life would be complete!'  
  
She jovially ran up the gangplank, as Jack cast it back in and they all assembled before him.  
  
"So, now that we are about to set sail, let's get the rules down," he started formally. "First o' all, NO ONE is to touch me rum!!!" He eyed Elizabeth suspiciously before continuing. "Second, no one is to take control o' the wheel while I am absent from it 'cept for Kit here, as I have taken the liberty to show her how ta steer." She beamed proudly. "And thirdly and lastly, ALWAYS respect the Captain!" He pointed an unnecessary jeweled finger at himself.  
  
"Alright, now that that's settled, let's inform our newest sailors where they shall be sleepin'. I have me captain's cabin, o' course, and Kit's cabin is the one next to mine, on account of she's second in command. Elizabeth, ye can have one that's on the other side o' the ship seein' as ye like yer privacy. Will, there's a vacant one down the hall from mine, and let's see . . . Faye can have the one 'cross from yours. There, all done! Now, we set sail!"  
  
They all sighed from relief as Will, Elizabeth, and Faye went to find their cabins.  
  
"So now it begins!" Faye said enthusiastically to Will as they made their way down the slightly shadowy stairs to their cabins.  
  
Will smiled. "Yes, now we can finally have a new adventure. I've missed the sea. Guess I can't ignore the pirate blood in me."  
  
Faye laughed at his comment as they were lost to view.  
  
Kit strolled up to Jack who was now at the helm, staring at it lovingly. "So Captain, how long 'til we reach Tortuga?"  
  
"Oh, 'bout two days tops." He looked up to the now present moon, and then to Kit. Something he had always noticed about her was that she would always seem to radiate in the moonlight. He thought it was just his eyes, but then again, maybe she just reflected the moon's rays somehow . . .  
  
She raised an eyebrow when she saw that he was staring at her. "Yes?"  
  
"Oh, nothing." He looked back to the waning moon and smiled. "Now we start!"  
  
A/N: Arrr, please Review maties! *brandishes cutlass* HAHAHA!!! REVIEW, FER YER LIFE, YE MAGY CADS!!!  
  
Nev: *smacks Pip* 


	5. A New Day

A/N: Own Pirates of the Caribbean?! Are you MAD?! . . . . Ye ninnyhammers! Read the chapter!  
  
Nev: How . . . HOW many times have I TOLD you to be nicer to the Readers?!  
  
Pip: Eh . . . *counts on fingers* Eleven?  
  
Nev: . . . Good enough, proceed.  
  
Chapter 5: A New Day  
  
Kit woke up the next morning, with the sunlight streaming into her eyes. She suddenly gasped and sat straight up.  
  
"Damnit! I overslept!" she mumbled angrily as she jumped out of her bed.  
  
~  
  
"Oh god . . ." Faye mumbled as she turned over in her bed. She yawned and got up, dressing and making sure to tie her golden hair back.  
  
"A new day!" she muttered excitedly. There was a sudden knock at the door, as Will's voice came to her ears.  
  
"Faye? Are you up?" he asked behind the door.  
  
"Yes!" she called out.  
  
"Well, come on! Jack is angry that you and Kit overslept!"  
  
"Coming!" She rushed over to the door and flung it open, revealing Will on the other side. They hastened to get above deck.  
  
~  
  
Kit ran onto the deck, her dark, loose hair flying.  
  
"Jack?" she called out, scanning the deck for him.  
  
"Right here, love," he said right behind her. She spun around and came face to face with him. Faye came into sight along with Will on deck.  
  
"Sorry Jack!" Faye said as she came over to him.  
  
Kit nodded. "We didn't mean to oversleep!"  
  
Jack looked at them both before cocking an eyebrow. "I expect more of you in the future, Faye. And as for Kit, let's just make this strike one. Now the two o' ye can head down to the galley. Elizabeth made breakfast."  
  
'Oh lord, she's still here?' thought Faye with slight dislike. She rolled her eyes and headed towards the galley. Kit ran after her.  
  
"So," she said a bit cheerfully, "What d'you think so far?"  
  
Faye thought for a moment before replying, "Intriguing."  
  
~  
  
"So, Willy boy, how do you find this lil' adventure to be goin' so far?" Jack asked Will, watching the two pirate lasses disappear from sight.  
  
"Most interesting . . ."  
  
* * *  
  
"Ah, nothing like swabbin' the poop deck!" Faye exclaimed as she held her mop.  
  
Kit stood a small distance away from her with her own mop, grumbling. "I should be at the wheel, damnit!"  
  
Elizabeth sat a little ways off, mending torn sails. "Watch your mouth, Kit! I swear, you're just like Jack!"  
  
Kit looked up from her mop, regarding her. "And that's a bad thing?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Faye mumbled in Kit's ear, "I know what you mean. Instead, Elizabeth gets to prance around in a dress while we do the labor . . ."  
  
"I do not!" Elizabeth insisted, clearly having caught those words. "I do work, too!"  
  
"Oh yeah?" Faye raised an eyebrow at her. "I'd like to see you try this." She indicated to the mop.  
  
"What? Swab the deck?" asked Elizabeth with uncertainty.  
  
"Yep. You're a pirate now, love; 'tis in the job description."  
  
Elizabeth looked a little appallingly at the mop before getting up and grabbing it out of Faye's hand. Kit smiled amusedly.  
  
Elizabeth looked between the two female pirates. "Now what?"  
  
"Ye swab! Savvy?" Kit told her exasperatedly.  
  
"Now let's see how long ye can last . . ." Faye thought out loud.  
  
Elizabeth looked down to the mop and began cleaning the deck, wrinkling her nose.  
  
Kit grinned as she made her way towards the helm where Jack was talking to Will.  
  
"Oy! Kit, come back! Don't leave me with her!" Faye cried out desperately, before muttering, "Bloody pirate . . ."  
  
Elizabeth frowned. "I can be a good pirate too, you know."  
  
Faye snorted. "Sure lass, sure."  
  
"I just need some . . . practice . . ."  
  
"I'll believe it when I see it," was all Faye said.  
  
"Fine!" Elizabeth shouted, shoving the mop back into Nev's hands. "YOU swab the deck!" And with that she huffed off.  
  
"I will!" Faye called back to her and she began to laugh.  
  
~  
  
"So Captain, we should reach Tortuga 'round tomorrow, shall we?" Kit asked Jack. Will had been dismissed, and was now working on the lower deck. Jack nodded.  
  
"Aye, we shall, Kit."  
  
"Hey Captain? How 'bout I steer for a while?" There was a glimmer of mischievousness in her dark eyes as she looked at him. He smiled.  
  
"I don't see why not." He stepped aside so that Kit could grasp the wooden wheel, grinning as she did so.  
  
"Ah . . . Much better."  
  
~  
  
"Why don't I like her?" Faye wondered out loud.  
  
"Don't like who?"  
  
Faye spun around and found Will standing next to her. "Oh! Will! Er, no one, just amusin' meself."  
  
He looked suspiciously at Faye before nodding. "Alright then."  
  
"So . . . What did Jack . . . I mean, the Captain have to say?"  
  
"Oh . . ." Will smiled. "He was just wondering whether I planned to find a lass in Tortuga . . ." He chuckled.  
  
Faye smiled. "Ah, ye won't be havin' any trouble there, mate. The place is full o' women!"  
  
Will frowned slightly. "Yes . . . But I do not fancy myself a whore, to tell you the truth . . ."  
  
Faye nodded. "Figures. That's how ye found yerself Elizabeth, I imagine. Definitely doesn't fit that description . . ."  
  
"Nope." Will looked out to the sea, gleaming in the morning sun.  
  
Faye leaned against her mop. "So then, what type of women ARE ye lookin' for?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know . . ." Will began. "A strong lass, one who could defend herself. And come aboard on the Pearl with me, of course . . ."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Will sighed. "But I doubt that I can find one."  
  
"Oh, yeah I agree. 'Tis a hard match to find." She then turned around and went back to swabbing the deck.  
  
* * *  
  
Later on that day Kit walked up to Faye, who was leaning on the railing and staring out at the water. Faye spoke first.  
  
"The waves always calm me . . . But today they're different."  
  
Kit nodded in agreement. "Aye . . . I'm getting that same feeling."  
  
"Today things are gonna change for good or worse . . . All I can say is . . . When we get to Tortuga, if someone doesn't kill you know who I will . . ." She pointed towards Elizabeth who was merrily sewing.  
  
A/N: Alright, there is gonna be adventure and all that good stuff coming up soon, and the beginnin's of a treasure hunt . . .  
  
Nev: Don't go givin' it away!!  
  
Pip: What?! I'm not! It was in the summary, fer cryin' out loud!  
  
Nev: *rolls eyes* 


	6. A Friendly Duel

Disclaimer: OWN PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN WE DO NOT! . . . Now what?  
  
Nev: I dunno, tell them to read the chapter!  
  
Pip: Right! READ THE CHAPTER, SCALLY-WAGS!  
  
Chapter 6: A Friendly Duel  
  
"Bloody hell I'm hungry!" Kit exclaimed loudly while heading over to the galley. It was lunchtime and both she and Faye had worked hard that morning.  
  
"Yeah, I'm tired already!" Faye said while wiping some sweat off her brow. Will came up behind them.  
  
"You know, the work will only get harder the more you moan and whine about it." He gave them a quick wink and went below deck to the galley, as they followed behind him shaking their heads and rolling their eyes.  
  
"You know Will, ye already sound like a pirate," Faye stated when they got down.  
  
Jack laughed. "Aye, we'll make him one in no time!"  
  
They all sat at the wooden table in the galley and started to eat ravenously. Will looked thoughtfully at the two female pirates eating their food.  
  
"Say, you two?" he asked regarding them both. They looked up at him.  
  
"Eh?" asked Kit through a mouthful of food.  
  
"Well, I've already heard from Jack that you're a really good swordsman . . . I mean woman, Kit." She beamed proudly. "But I don't know about you, Faye."  
  
Faye swallowed and looked him in the eye. "Aye, I can swordfight. What, ye wanna duel or something?"  
  
Will thought about it for a moment before nodding and saying, "You're on."  
  
* * *  
  
After lunch, they all stood on deck in the noon-day sun. Faye drew her sword and watched as it caught the sun's beams on the blade. Will took out his sword as well.  
  
"Ready, Willy boy?" Faye asked while smiling.  
  
Will got into a fighting stance. "Ready."  
  
Will thrust his sword forward as Faye blocked his moves, lunging at every chance she got. Will blocked vigorously and swiped low.  
  
"Ah!" Faye jumped and almost lost her balance.  
  
Will parried as she stumbled. "You need to be more flexible on your feet!"  
  
She got her balance and threw her sword forward, barely missing his flesh. "How's that?"  
  
Will dodged and looked reproachfully at her before lunging again. The two swords clanged.  
  
"This is gonna take a long time, isn't it?" Jack asked Kit amusedly.  
  
Will bore his sword upon Faye's.  
  
"Aye, that it shall," replied Kit with a grin.  
  
Faye brought her sword up in defense. "Well, well Turner, you're good . . ."  
  
Will brought his sword back in a crescent-moon shape. "Thank you, I practice three hours a day!"  
  
Faye swung her sword again and dodged his oncoming blow. "You're not a eunuch, are you?" She laughed as she blocked his hits.  
  
Will parried on jumped onto the railing to miss a swipe. "No, I'm not!" He could hear Jack's laughter behind him as he took a step backwards on the railing.  
  
"Will, watch out!" Faye called as he took a step back and nearly fell.  
  
"Ah!" He leaned forward and righted himself before falling over the side of the ship.  
  
"Faye, this is your opening!" Kit yelled from somewhere behind her.  
  
Faye leaped forward onto the railing. Will staggered backwards and blocked her blows as best he could until he found his sword flying out of his hand and Faye's sword-tip pointing right at him. He looked up to meet her triumphant smile.  
  
"Yeah! Go Faye!" Kit cheered as Elizabeth rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, Will, what do you have to say?" Faye asked him in a light voice.  
  
He looked at her for a moment and then smiled. "I say you beat me fair and square, Miss Faye."  
  
"Why thank ye, Will." They dropped back onto the deck and shook hands.  
  
Jack suddenly leaned out on the railing and shouted, "Land ho! Tortuga in sight!"  
  
They all joined Jack at the railing and peered out. Tortuga was in fact out ahead of them.  
  
"Tortuga!" breathed Faye excitedly.  
  
Jack rushed up to the helm as Kit looked at the oncoming land with a smile. There was that mischievousness gleam in her eyes again.  
  
"Wonder what will happen next?" she murmured amusedly.  
  
A/N: Yay, a swordfight! And there's more to come, so stay tuned! Oh yes, and there shall be more of Kit, since there has been more of Faye lately. They are BOTH the main characters, and so we'll build on their personalities more, so don't ye worry! Next, you'll learn more about the treasure . . . Muahaha!  
  
Nev: Ah, shut up.  
  
Pip: *frowns* Don't tell me to shut up!  
  
Nev: Fine, then . . . SHUT YER TRAP!  
  
Pip: . . . No comment . . . Please Review . . . 


	7. Tales of Treasure

Disclaimer: Alright, you know the drill by now. *sighs* We do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. *grumbles* Stupid blighters . . .  
  
Nev: Now now, don't blame Disney for this . . . Even though Mickey DID try to kill me . . . *mutters*  
  
Pip: Well then! Kill Disney! AHHH!!!!  
  
Nev: Eh . . . . tempting, but no . . . .  
  
Pip: Aw . . .  
  
Chapter 7: Tales of Treasure  
  
"Alright, let's take the rowboats to shore!" Jack called down to them from the helm as he steadied it to weigh anchor. "We're not too far from the docks, seein' as it looks mighty crowded."  
  
It was true; there were many ships already in port. Jack got into one rowboat with Will as they started to lower themselves in the water, as Faye followed in another.  
  
"OY!" Kit called down to her. "Don't leave me with Elizabeth!"  
  
Faye laughed. "Well you stuck me with her, so now you get 'er!"  
  
Kit scowled and walked over to another rowboat with Elizabeth and son they were all in the water, rowing towards Tortuga.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ah, there's nothing like the stench of Tortuga!" Kit proclaimed, walking down the noisy streets of the town with the others.  
  
Faye too smelled the tobacco and rum filled air. "Beauty . . . So Will, are we gonna find you a lass today?" She grinned idiotically at him.  
  
"Yes, you can have your pick of any woman here! This here be the only town where a man can feel welcome." He gestured to all the whores filling the streets and Will raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Er, I think not . . ."  
  
Jack shrugged. "Well, suit yerself."  
  
"Now where shall we head to?" Faye asked them, changing the subject.  
  
"The Faithful Bride!" both Jack and Kit said in unison.  
  
Elizabeth sighed and shook her head. "Why must pirates ALWAYS go to the pubs first?"  
  
Jack looked shocked that she could ask such a stupid question. Kit looked insulted. "For the rum, o' course!"  
  
Faye nodded in agreement. "That's the way it is, and that's the way it shall stay."  
  
"Well fine, then!" Elizabeth huffed angrily.  
  
"Let's go," Will suggested, hopefully to change the matter at hand.  
  
"Aye, let's," Jack agreed as they headed towards the pub.  
  
* * *  
  
They swaggered into the pub, watching as a bar fight was taking place.  
  
"That looks like it hurts . . ." Faye commented as a man got punched in the face.  
  
"Woah!" Kit ducked from a flying stool.  
  
"Careful now, loves! Don't want ye to get hurt, now do we?" Jack told her with a smile.  
  
"I'll remember that . . ." Kit muttered as she looked around warily.  
  
"Hey . . . Isn't that Gibbs?" Will asked as Jack turned around and indeed found Gibbs sitting at one of the nearby tables.  
  
"Gibbs, ye old seadog! How are ye?" Jack made his way over to the table and sat down, the rest following his example.  
  
"Eh?" Gibbs asked, looking up. Apparently he was drunk. "Jack, is that ye?"  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. "No, I'm your mother . . . O' course it's me!"  
  
The rest sat at the table as Faye grabbed a mug of rum. Kit discreetly stole one off an unexpected barmaid, as she said, "Ah, rum! And me favorite way: free!"  
  
Jack laughed. "Aye, I've taught ye well . . . But Gibbs, Will and Elizabeth are here too." He nodded towards them.  
  
Gibbs smiled at them. "Aye, 'tis good to see ya again. You sure do look like a happy couple these days."  
  
Will and Elizabeth looked uncomfortable, so Jack spoke up. "Eh, Gibbs, they aren't a couple anymore . . . They broke up, see."  
  
Gibbs looked a bit confused, but then nodded and paid no more heed to that topic as he looked to Faye and Kit. "Ah, and who're these fine lasses ye got, Jack?"  
  
Kit frowned at being called a "fine lass," as Faye smiled.  
  
"Well Gibbs, this here be Kit. I told you 'bout her, remember?" Gibbs nodded. "And this is Faye. She's the newest member o' the crew, savvy?"  
  
"Ah Jack, like I said before 'tis bad luck to bring a woman, er, women on board."  
  
Jack brushed off that comment with a wave of his hand. "Now no more of that, Mr. Gibbs. That's not why I asked you to meet us here."  
  
The rest looked quizzingly at him.  
  
"Aye, and what have ye been thinking, Jack?" Gibbs asked in a more sober voice.  
  
"Well, I've been wantin' to go on a lil' expedition, if ye will . . ." He then leaned in closer so that only Gibbs could hear him. "One we thought we could never do."  
  
Gibbs eyes widened slightly as he looked at him curiously. "Ye mean- ?"  
  
"Aye." Jack leaned back and spoke so that they could all hear him now. "The treasure of Martnez."  
  
Faye frowned. She had heard stories of that treasure . . . But from where she couldn't recall.  
  
"'Tis an obstacle to get to the treasure, with mysterious waters and barriers. But an adventure none the less." Jack took out a folded up piece of yellowed parchment and unfurled it so that they could see the map.  
  
"How did you get that?" Will asked him with a mixture of suspicion and curiousness.  
  
"Let's just say I have . . . me ways . . ." He took a small glance towards Kit, and then looked back to the others. She hadn't noticed.  
  
"But Jack," began Gibbs. "What about-"  
  
"Now Mr. Gibbs, we can discuss the rest of the matter later." He folded up the map and put it away. "But what I want you to do is find me a few good sailors worthy of the Pearl, savvy?"  
  
Gibbs nodded. "Aye Jack, as ye say. I mean, Captain."  
  
Jack grinned in his roguish way. "Good. Now that that's settled, we can relax and enjoy the night."  
  
Faye stood up. "Well I don't know about the rest o' you lot, but I'm gonna get good and drunk and find meself a man. How does that sound?"  
  
"Sounds grand to me, love," Jack replied smiling. Will raised his eyebrows, but said nothing.  
  
"Alright then, I'm off." She gave them a wink and headed out of the pub.  
  
"Aye, I best be going too," Gibbs stated, standing up. "Need to find recruits, now don't I?" He too made his way out of the pub.  
  
Will watched him go and then turned towards Jack. "Say Jack?"  
  
"Hmm?" he replied while drinking his rum.  
  
"What did you mean, 'I have my ways'?"  
  
"Oh . . . It's nothing, lad . . ."  
  
Will eyed him for a moment before nodding and getting up. "Alright then, I guess I'm off to bed. Good night, Jack."  
  
"Aye, good night Will."  
  
Elizabeth got up after Will. "Yes, I shall turn in too." She looked between the two men and walked out, Will following soon after.  
  
"Well, Kit," Jack said turning towards her. "This shall be most interesting, shant it?"  
  
"Oh yes," Kit agreed while taking another sip of rum.  
  
A/N: Ok, things will get much more interesting in the next chapter. Trust me, they shall! Anyways, please Review mates! Thankee!  
  
Nev: Wow! You were actually nice to the Readers for once!  
  
Pip: . . . I was? Oh . . . Ah well! BE OFF YE MANGER CUR!  
  
Nev: Oy . . . 


	8. Misunderstandings

Disclaimer: Argh! How many times must we do this?? *sighs* We don't bloody own it!! There!  
  
Nev: It's ok Pip, here's a cookie  
  
Pip: . . . I don't wanna cookie . . .  
  
Nev: Well fine! I'll eat it, then!  
  
Pip: On second thought . . .  
  
Nev: Too late! Haha!  
  
Pip: DARN YOU!!!  
  
Chapter 8: Misunderstandings  
  
Faye sat on the steps in front of the pub, looking out to the raucous streets of the town. People entered and left the Faithful Bride, some throwing her a suspicious look.  
  
Will stepped outside, and saw her sitting there.  
  
"Faye? I thought you said you were off to find yourself a man?" he asked her, smiling.  
  
"Nah, I just didn't want to sit in there anymore."  
  
"Oh . . .Why?"  
  
Will came to sit down next to her.  
  
"Too crowded for the likes of me," she responded. "Don't get me wrong, I like it but it's just . . . Something ain't right."  
  
"Oh? And what would that be?"  
  
"It's just . . . I dunno . . ."  
  
"Come on, you can tell me."  
  
Faye looked at him for a moment before saying, "Something about what Jack said. He was keeping something from us for a reason, but I don't know why."  
  
"And . . . What is it that he said?"  
  
"The treasure . . ."  
  
"Oh, yes. It sounds exciting . . . But what do you think he was hiding from us?"  
  
"I'm not sure . . . Something up his sleeve . . . Something he's not saying."  
  
"Yes, he has a tendency to do that . . ." Will murmured, thinking back.  
  
"I suppose so . . . You'd know, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"I don't know what's going to happen . . ." Faye mused softly. "But hey . . ." She laughed suddenly. "That's not for me to judge."  
  
Will nodded thoughtfully, and then got up. "Well, I'm going to bed."  
  
"Really? It's not even that late."  
  
"Yeah, I'm tired . . ."  
  
Faye got up as well. "I'll walk with ye, seeming as how I'm not doin' anything else."  
  
Will smiled and headed down to the docks to row back to the Pearl, Faye following.  
  
~  
  
"Well Captain, I think I'm off to bed," Kit stated as she got up from the table.  
  
"Already?" Jack inquired, looking surprised.  
  
"Yeah . . ." She faked a yawn. "I'm gettin' tired . . ."  
  
As she was about to head towards the door, it burst open and Elizabeth came flying through it, straight towards Kit and Jack.  
  
"What's the matter, love?" Jack asked the rampaging woman.  
  
"I saw Will leave with that . . . that woman!" she told them venomously.  
  
"And is there a problem with that?"  
  
Elizabeth slammed her hands down on the table. "I don't like her!"  
  
Jack grabbed his mug of rum that almost fell over. "Easy on the rum, darling!"  
  
"I don't give a damn about your rum!" Elizabeth yelled. Jack had a look of both hurt and shock.  
  
"I want Will back!" she sobbed.  
  
"But I thought you said you didn't care for him anymore?" Kit interjected.  
  
"I don't know why I said that! I love him and I will kill her if I have to!" And with that she stormed out of the pub.  
  
"Well . . ." began Jack, after a long pause. "That was interesting . . ."  
  
"Very . . ."  
  
"I thought you were off to bed?"  
  
"Huh? Oh! Right! Well, g'night!" Kit walked out of the Faithful Bride quickly, not looking back.  
  
"She's an odd one, she is . . ." Jack murmured thoughtfully.  
  
~  
  
Faye was walking side by side with Will, heading towards the docks when Elizabeth came into sight.  
  
They stopped as she ran up to them, out of breath. "I was . . . I wanted . . ."  
  
"Yes, Elizabeth?" asked Will curiously.  
  
"Oh hell lass, just spit it out!" Faye told her sternly.  
  
"You can't be with her! I must protest!"  
  
Faye was taken aback. "Be with me? Whatever gave you that idea? I was just walking with him to the Pearl, right Will?"  
  
Will nodded. "Yes, were just walking down there to go to bed."  
  
This got Elizabeth even more frantic. She was about to retort when Kit strolled into view from behind a corner, and stopped when she got to them.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked them.  
  
"None of your business!" Elizabeth snapped.  
  
"Well, that's rude!" Kit replied.  
  
"She thinks that Will and I here are . . . eh, together, I guess you would call it."  
  
"But why would she think that?"  
  
"I know, it doesn't make any sense!"  
  
Elizabeth looked to Will. "How could you forget me so easily?" She looked on the verge of tears.  
  
Will looked back at Elizabeth sadly. "I'm sorry . . ."  
  
Faye looked shocked. "'Sorry'? What's there to be sorry for? You did nothing wrong!"  
  
"No!" Elizabeth sank to the ground. "It wasn't supposed to be this way!"  
  
"Well, how was it supposed to be?" Faye asked while leaning down to her.  
  
"W-Will and I were supposed to get- get married! We were supposed to have a happy life together!" Elizabeth sobbed.  
  
Will looked guilty and Faye looked uneasy. Kit rolled her eyes a little. "Egh . . . Sappy moment . . ."  
  
"I'm sorry I caused you trouble," Faye said while standing up. "I'll leave . . ."  
  
She was about to turn away when Elizabeth grabbed her arm. "No! Wait!"  
  
Faye looked down at her with some surprise. "What?"  
  
"I'm . . . I'm sorry . . . It's just that I get so emotional sometimes . . . I let it get the better of me . . ." She stood up. "You've done nothing wrong, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok, it happens," Faye replied. Elizabeth gave a shaky smile, and then turned towards Will.  
  
"Will, I can't help but love you . . . But I promise, I'll get over it. In due time, trust me." Faye's eyes dropped to the floor.  
  
"Great! Now that that's settled, let's head to the ship, savvy?" Kit suggested.  
  
Elizabeth gave a little laugh. "You're too much like Jack!" she complained, as Kit grinned.  
  
Faye turned and walked away to go to the ship, as Will caught up to her.  
  
"What's wrong? You didn't do anything, Faye."  
  
"I hurt her . . ."  
  
"No, it's just . . . She's always been a little emotional. Trust me, she'll get over it."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
They headed down to the Pearl in silence.  
  
~  
  
Kit walked down the street, hands in her pockets whistling. Jack came into view and ran to catch up with her.  
  
"So what happened?" he asked her.  
  
"Oh . . . Elizabeth just had a little break down." She frowned. "Said that she still loves Will . . . Thought Faye was goin' with him." She then laughed. "Like that would happen!"  
  
Jack smiled. "Aye, I guess so."  
  
There was a moment of slightly awkward silence.  
  
"Well . . . I'm off to bed, then," said Kit.  
  
"Fine . . ."  
  
"Erm . . . Night . . ." She turned and walked down towards the docks, her hands still in her pockets.  
  
Jack stared after her and was about to follow when he heard Elizabeth come up behind him.  
  
"'Ello, Lizzy!" he called.  
  
She frowned. "Don't call me Lizzy!"  
  
Jack smiled crookedly. "And why not?"  
  
"Hmph . . . But what are you doing out here, anyways?"  
  
"Ah, just picking up the ladies of the night . . ."  
  
"I see. Are any of them worthy of the infamous Jack Sparrow?"  
  
"Nah not yet . . . But if I see a man worthy of ye I'll tell ya."  
  
Elizabeth raised her eyebrows yet smiled. "Why thank you, Jack."  
  
"You're welcome, love. Now, I am off. G'night."  
  
"Good night, Jack."  
  
"Don't stay out too long; wouldn't want you to be kidnapped again."  
  
She laughed as she he turned and started to walk away. "Oh don't worry, I won't . . ." She walked off in the other direction.  
  
A/N: So now there is some tension . . . Hmm . . . Wonder what shall happen? But anyways, please Review!  
  
Nev: Yes, please  
  
Pip: Eh . . . Now what?  
  
Nev: We wait  
  
Pip: Wait?  
  
Nev: Yes  
  
Pip: Oh . . . *twiddles thumbs together* Are we done waiting?  
  
Nev: *sighs* 


	9. An Argument

Disclaimer: Alright! Alright! We do not BLOODY own it!!! ARE YOU SATISFIED???  
  
Nev: Very.  
  
Pip: You like to see me suffer, don't ye?  
  
Nev: Aye.  
  
Chapter 9: An Argument  
  
Faye rolled over in her bed and yawned.  
  
"Is it morning already?" she asked no one in particular as she looked at the window, the golden sunlight pouring in. She sat up and ran her fingers through her knotted hair.  
  
"Oh no, Jack's gonna skin me!" she burst out suddenly and jumped up, dressing quickly.  
  
~  
  
Kit yawned on her bed, eyes still closed. "Hope I didn't sleep in again . . ." She sat up and looked towards the window, stretching. "Bloody hell, I did!"  
  
There was a knocking at the door, as Kit jumped a little and asked, "Who is it?"  
  
"Get up already!" came Jack's voice from the other side of the door.  
  
"Coming!" she called out as she stood up and tried to get dressed as fast as she could, which resulted by her landing on the floor. "OW!"  
  
"What are you doing in there, woman?" Jack asked incredulously.  
  
"Trying to get dressed!" she yelled back.  
  
She finally opened the door, fully clothed, and faced Jack. "'Ello, Captain!"  
  
"Don't you 'ello Captain' me," Jack responded, looking a bit sternly at her. "Kit, that's the second time! See that it doesn't happen again!"  
  
"No Jack, it won't!" she said hastily.  
  
"Alright then, get to work!"  
  
She ran past him onto the deck, leaving him standing there shaking his head.  
  
~  
  
Faye walked out on deck and spotted Will near the railing. She smiled and walked over to him. He turned around and saw her.  
  
"Good morning, Faye," he said cheerfully.  
  
"Well you're in a good mood, aren't ye?" she asked him with one eyebrow raised. "Ye get laid last night or something?"  
  
Will's expression turned into a frown. "Um, no . . ."  
  
"Oh, too bad, thought that ye picked up a woman." She winked at him.  
  
He shook his head. "Nope . . ." He turned his attention to the sea spread out around the ship, gleaming in the morning sun.  
  
"Is something wrong?" she asked him.  
  
"Oh no, nothing's wrong. Why?"  
  
"Oh I dunno, you just seam a bit down is all. It's not Lizzy, is it?"  
  
Just then Elizabeth walked up on deck, spotting them and walking over.  
  
"Speak of the devil . . ." Faye murmured.  
  
"Good morning, you two!" she said cheerfully.  
  
"Mornin'," replied Faye. "So . . . Ready for another day aboard the infamous Pearl?"  
  
"Oh yeah, and I get to start it by making breakfast, lucky me . . ."  
  
Will laughed slightly at her comment as Faye giggled. Kit came over, carrying two crates in her arms that needed to be transported to the other side of the ship. "What's with all the laughing?"  
  
"Oh nothing," Faye told her as she began to walk with her. "Just a little chat."  
  
"Oh?" Kit asked her, but before she could utter any more words she tripped on a loose rope as she and the two crates went flying. "AHH!" she yelled as she landed hard on the deck.  
  
"Oh no!" Faye cried as she came over to help her up. "Ye alright?"  
  
"I'm . . . Just . . . Dandy . . ." Kit said through gritted teeth. She put her hand to her back. "Ow . . . That's gonna leave a bruise . . ."  
  
"Oh no, here comes Jack . . ."  
  
"Kit!" Jack said exasperatedly. "Ye have to be more careful, love!!"  
  
Faye rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, she's fine Jack, thanks for your concern . . ." she said sarcastically.  
  
"Bloody hell, woman!" Jack ranted on. "Ye got clumsiness on land AND sea!"  
  
Kit looked him in the eye. "Well, excuse me, CAPTAIN!"  
  
"Ye ticked her off . . ." Faye muttered, backing away. "Not good . . ."  
  
Kit continued. "IF YE WANNA GET YOUR BLOODY CRATES TO THE OTHER SIDE O' THE SHIP, DO IT YOURSELF!!! SAVVY?"  
  
"Here we go . . ." Faye turned to Will. "So if both of them die, who will be in charge?" she asked him with a grin.  
  
Jack stood up a bit straighter. "WELL AS PART O' ME CREW, YOU MUST OBEY THE CAPTAIN AND GIVE HIM RESPECT!"  
  
"WELL I'VE GOT NO RESPECT FOR THE CAPTAIN IF HE HAS NO RESPECT FOR ME!!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
The both of them turned on their heels and stormed off in different directions.  
  
"Well now . . ." Faye began. "That was something."  
  
"I agree," stated Will. "Let's remember never to make Kit angry again . . ."  
  
"Aye . . ."  
  
A/N: Uh oh, there's trouble brewing on the horizon! What shall happen?? YOU SHALL SEE!  
  
Nev: Yes, now go and Review!  
  
Pip: YES! GO, MY PRETTIES! FLY! FLY!  
  
Nev: Eh?  
  
Pip: Nevermind . . . 


	10. Truce

Disclaimer: We'll save you, Isabella! *dives into the water and pulls her away from the merman* There, I saved ye!  
  
Ron: Oy, I did most of the work!  
  
Pip: No you didn't!  
  
*the two start arguing*  
  
Isabella: Guys! *pant* Shut- *pant* Up!  
  
*they both stop and glare at each other*  
  
Merman: *in the distance, shaking his fist* Curse you!  
  
Pip: *shaking fist back* With Aztec gold?  
  
Merman: *still shaking fist* Yes!  
  
Pip: *still shaking fist as well* Yay! Now shut up and read the next chapter!  
  
Merman: *shaking fist still* Ok!  
  
Nev: If you are confused here . . . So am I  
  
Pip: Read Isabella Jynx's Reviews, then you'll understand  
  
Chapter 10: Truce  
  
Will and Faye both watched as Kit slammed the door to her cabin behind her, and Jack stormed up to the helm, muttering angrily all the while.  
  
"Well, Jack told me that you were to swab the deck again today," Will told her, getting off the subject at hand.  
  
"Oh bloody hell! Not again!"  
  
Will grinned at her. "Best get to work, Miss Faye." He winked and walked off to do his own work.  
  
She walked up to a mop lying on the deck and picked it up, grumbling. "Damn deck . . ."  
  
* * *  
  
Later on that day, Jack looked around the ship for any signs of Kit. "Bloody hell! Where's that woman?!" He looked over at Faye accusingly.  
  
"I don't know?"  
  
"Tha's not gonna work with me, love. Spit it out!"  
  
"Well, ye pissed her off earlier, so I don't know where the lass went."  
  
Jack sighed exasperatedly. "Fine! I'll go and . . . apologize, I guess . . ."  
  
Faye smiled. "Now that's more like it!"  
  
Jack grumbled as he walked off in the direction of Kit's cabin.  
  
"So Willy boy," began Faye once he was gone, "what do you suppose we do next?"  
  
"Well, the galley is awfully filthy down there . . . Especially with Elizabeth's cooking . . . So I suggest that we clean it up."  
  
Faye made a face. "Egh . . . If ye say so . . ." Miserably she followed him down to the galley.  
  
~  
  
Inside her cabin, Kit was practicing with her sword. It was the best way to relieve anger, she had always thought . . . And she had plenty of that now.  
  
Jack knocked softly on the door and came in without preamble, and watched as Kit spun around practicing blocks and parries with her sword. He started towards her when she suddenly swished around, and his fast reflexes found him locking his own sword with hers.  
  
Kit's eyes went big when she saw who was there, but then quickly narrowed. "What do YOU want?"  
  
"I've . . . uh . . ." Jack stuttered.  
  
"You've what?" She looked at their two swords still locked together and she swung hers away, lunging swiftly at his sword again.  
  
He blocked her oncoming blows and staggered back, swiping this way and that with his sword. Kit was excellent with a blade, and so he had to be careful with her in an angered mood . . . He might get his ear chopped off . . .  
  
She lunged at him from every angle. "Why aren't ye fighting back? Scared?" she taunted him.  
  
He frowned, and leaped forward. He moved his sword every which way as she blocked them, parrying and dodging, looking for a weak spot. When he stepped to the right, she found her chance; she hit the floor and threw her leg out in front of her, knocking Jack off his own feet and his sword flying out of his hand. Kit stood above him, holding both his and her own sword.  
  
"You've what?" she repeated.  
  
Faye and Will, walking down the hallway after cleaning up the galley, stopped talking and watched as Jack was thrown from Kit's room.  
  
"What in the-?" Faye started.  
  
"Ow! I'm not sure I deserved that!" Jack yelled at the closed door leading to Kit's cabin.  
  
"Yes ye did!" came the muffled reply.  
  
Faye walked over and helped Jack up. "That went well, huh?" Will laughed behind them.  
  
"Bloody . . . Ow . . . Woman . . ." Jack mumbled.  
  
Faye walked into Kit's room, leaving the disgruntled pirate with Will. "He came to apologize, ye know that?"  
  
"Why should I accept his apology?" Kit asked her angrily.  
  
"Oh, I don't know . . ." Faye started to pace around the room, acting as if she knew something that Kit didn't.  
  
"What's in yer head, lass?" Kit asked her suspiciously.  
  
"Oh nothing . . . It's just that I know ye have a heart on yer sleeve . . ."  
  
Kit raised an eyebrow.  
  
"YOU know. . ." She walked up closer to her. "Don't tell me there's no feeling there?"  
  
Kit stared at her for a second. "What?! Me, feeling? No! I mean- No! That man is a monstrosity!"  
  
"Fine! Torment yerself with it . . . G'bye, lass." And with that, Faye walked out of the cabin.  
  
Kit looked at her retreating back, and then frowned as she looked down to the floor.  
  
All of a sudden Jack entered the room without knocking. "Please don't hurt me again!" he pleaded.  
  
She started, looking towards him. "Jack!"  
  
"'Ello, love . . ."  
  
Kit sighed. "I won't hurt ye again . . ." She came and sat down on the bed.  
  
"I'm . . . Erm . . . Sorry . . ." Jack mumbled.  
  
Kit looked up. "What did you say?"  
  
"I shouldn't be so hard on ye just because yer clumsy . . . I'm sorry." He turned around to leave, but Kit stood up and stopped him.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
He turned around and looked at her. "Yes, love?"  
  
"I'm sorry that . . . that I yelled . . . I can loose me temper easily . . ."  
  
He smiled, as Kit grinned and extended a hand. "Truce?"  
  
"Truce."  
  
A/N: Yay, that was fun. But anywho, there's gonna be adventure comin' up, and they meet their new crew . . . So, be good and Review us, mates!  
  
Nev: Aye, Review!  
  
Merman: *still in the distance, shaking his fist* Is it over?  
  
Pip and Nev: YES!  
  
Merman: *still shaking fist* Ok! 


	11. Secretive

Disclaimer: Don't own! Never have! Probably never will! . . . Now I'm sad!  
  
Nev: Ah, shut up  
  
Pip: . . . Well fine! Be that way!  
  
Nev: . . . Ok  
  
Pip: Damn  
  
Chapter 11: Secretive  
  
"Ahoy, Gibbs!"  
  
Down at the docks, they in fact saw Gibbs, standing with what looked to be the new sailors to help aboard the Pearl.  
  
"Aye captain, found ye a crew! Not very big, but it'll manage!" Gibbs called up to them.  
  
Jack sauntered down the gangplank to join Gibbs on the dock, to inspect the new crew.  
  
"Well they're not such a bad bunch of pirates . . ." Faye murmured, walking down after Jack, Will and Kit following.  
  
"So Gibbs," began Jack as soon as he set foot on the wooden dock, "introduce these fine looking sailors!"  
  
"Well alright, this here be Martin, Danny, Sythe, Wilson, and of course, Anna-Maria."  
  
"Anna-Maria?" asked Jack incredulously.  
  
"Aye, couldn't stop her; once she heard tale of you comin' into port on the Pearl, she came up for the job."  
  
Anna-Maria came up to Jack and smacked him right in the face. Everyone except Will and Gibbs were taken aback.  
  
"Ye never gave me a boat!" she yelled at him.  
  
Faye took a step back. "Woah . . ."  
  
Jack rubbed his cheek where Anna-Maria's hand had made contact. "Didn't deserve that one . . ." He could hear Will laugh behind him.  
  
"Yes ye did!" stated Kit cheerfully.  
  
"Oh shut up . . ."  
  
"Aye, ye did!" Anna-Maria agreed. "You took my boat and never gave it back!"  
  
Jack tried desperately to avoid the rampaging woman. "Alright, so we sail from Tortuga by nightfall!"  
  
Faye smirked at him, obviously trying to ignore Anna-Maria.  
  
"C'mon onto the boat," Will suggested to the new crew.  
  
"Aye," agreed Faye.  
  
"Yeah, follow us!" Kit exclaimed and hurried forward, yet unfortunately she tripped in the process and found not only herself but Will and Faye on the ground with her. The sailors behind them laughed.  
  
"Oops . . ." said Kit.  
  
"Bloody hell, Kit! Will, get off me legs!"  
  
"Sorry!" Kit cried, trying to untangle herself. "It's just me sealegs! I'm good when a boat's moving!"  
  
"Yeah, well we'll see soon enough . . ." Will muttered.  
  
"Uh huh . . . Remember the crates?" Faye reminded her, laughing.  
  
Kit grumbled and made her way towards the ship.  
  
Faye merely laughed again and signaled to the new crew. "C'mon lads, we'll show ye around."  
  
* * *  
  
"Ah, the salty air . . . Such bliss . . ." Faye said to Kit who was standing next to her at the railing, looking out towards the sunset.  
  
"But we haven't even set sail yet," Will told them.  
  
"So?" they both asked at the same time. Will put up his hands in defense and turned towards where the new crew were carrying up supplies for the adventure they were about to embark upon.  
  
"Faye?" Kit said, still looking out towards the sunset.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"How is it that you became a pirate?"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"No, the bloody queen . . . Yes you!"  
  
"Well . . . My father was a merchant, and then one day I met a pirate, and I ran away. He was like an older brother to me . . . And so well, I picked up the ways."  
  
"That sounds like fun."  
  
"It was . . . for him . . . that's all well I left him and to this day I haven't turned back. I love the sea and its adventures . . ."  
  
"Ah yes, the sea . . ." Kit murmured. "Who can resist its call?"  
  
"I know what ye mean . . . So how did you become a pirate?"  
  
Kit suddenly tensed and looked nervously at her. "Oh . . . Well, I . . . Erm . . . I gotta go see if I can help out with the rest o' the crew . . . See you later . . ." And without a backwards glance she headed off in the opposite direction.  
  
"Oh . . . that was strange . . ." Faye said out loud.  
  
"You're telling me," Will stated as he came up behind her. "I wonder why she's so secretive?"  
  
"She's an awful lot like Jack, eh?" Faye suggested, smiling.  
  
Will laughed. "That she is . . . They would do well together."  
  
"Yeah, they would . . . Say Will?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What type of person am I?"  
  
Will looked a little startled by the question. "Oh, uh . . . Well . . . You know how to stick up for yourself, I'll give you that. . ."  
  
Faye laughed slightly and turned back towards the sea. "I'm sorry if my forwardness startled ye."  
  
Will nodded, and looked out to the setting sun. "We should be setting sail soon."  
  
"Aye, I'll go see what Jack needs me to do . . ." And with that, she walked off.  
  
A/N: Hehehe, things are getting mysterious . . . But anyways, please Review, mates! Thank you dearly to all of you who have so far!  
  
Nev: Wow, it's a wonder you're being nice now . . .  
  
Pip: It is?  
  
Nev: You ARE the real Pip, right?  
  
Pip: Ummm . . . *leans back and falls over* OW, BLOODY-!  
  
Nev: Yep, that's the real Pip . . . 


End file.
